Moving Heaven and Earth
by bydneley
Summary: Renji is popular with the girls. Tatsuki is not interested in boys. He wants her to see him beneath his reputation. She wanted him to treat her unlike any other girl. Will romance see their points of view?
1. I'm Gonna Make You Mine!

_A/N: It's another school setting fanfic where teenage hormones are at its peak. Come and take a peek and tell me what you think. R & R people.

* * *

_

MOVING HEAVEN AND EARTH

Finally Renji was over with Rukia, he had finally come to realization that Rukia was done waiting for him in the past and now that another guy is making her heart beat faster, she'll never pay him another chance.

At least in the real world, girls dig him unlike in Soul Society, every girls thinks he's just some smug-looking fuku-taichou.

But the most boring part was just sitting there waiting for an Arrancar to visit Karakura Town and probably putting yourself at risk of developing hemorrhoids. Getting so bored, Renji glanced around to look for familiar faces, seated at the back were a bunch of Shinigami.

Hitsugaya-taichou is looking outside through the window.

Matsumoto is busy fixing her uniform.

Yumichika is occupied by his hobby of looking at the mirror.

Ikkaku is doodling something down that looks like a drawing of him beating a Vaste Lorde.

Rukia on the other hand is making another Chappy collection.

And that bastard Ichigo...

is staring at her with both interest and irritation.

Searching the room for students with reiatsu, his eyes fell on Ishida who seems lost in thoughts.

Then there's Sado flexing his right wrist,

Inoue jotting down in her list of ingredients for dinner and that guy he could not remember very well.

If he's not mistaken he's Asano, the weird happy –go-lucky fellow who is right now trying to get Mizuiro's attention.

And lastly the only person who is at her best listening to what is being lectured.

She was rumoured to be dreaded by most boys and girls. Someone you'd rather not mess with or make an advance to her bestfriend or else you'd be beaten to pulp.

The name of the judo artist is Arisawa Tatsuki.

Renji eyed her from head to toe carefully registering her features.

He was taken aback,

she doesn't look scary at all.

In fact, she's pretty herself.

Renji was determined to try his charms on her. He set his gaze at her direction and was trying hard enough to get her distracted from listening to the lecture.

He was sure enough she would have that eerie feeling that someone's looking at her intently.

But to his dismay,

she never paid a single glance to his direction.

Renji not giving up, scribbled something down in a piece of paper and threw it at the still form of Tatsuki. She noticed the crumpled paper and read.

Renji was ready to flash his most seductive grin that got every girl in Karakura Town craving for him.

Renji was getting impatient waiting for her reaction when he saw her crumple the paper again and eyed him a death glare. There he gave up and knew he failed miserably. He thought maybe she once lived in Soul Society.

When the class ended Renji was all packed up to become a freeloader again at Urahara's place when he sensed a highly skilled kick launched directly to his face. He caught it single-handedly but he was sure that if he's just a normal citizen it would have dislocated his jaw if it landed. She then withdrew her leg from his grasp.

He wished to flash a triumphant grin after all his short term goal of getting her attention was met but something he could not explain very well stopped him from his tracks. She threw the crumpled paper to his face and he fell silent.

"If you think I'm one of those stupid girls who would write down my name in your long list of women swooned by Mr. Abarai's charm, think again! I'm not interested in long haired womanizers like you!" With that she bolted off and was almost out of sight when Renji yelled back.

"For your information, I ain't a womanizer, it's not my fault if they all like me!" But she only outstretched a hand signalling talk to the metacarpal.

"Renji, what did you do this time?" Ichigo butt in picking up the crumpled piece of paper and deciphering the code written. 'Hi there pretty…' Renji looked away ashamed when Ichigo suddenly bursts into laughter.

"What is so funny about what I wrote?" Renji growled and Ichigo snapped out of it.

"Okay admit it, it is kind of funny giving this kind of note to the likes of Tatsuki, a reknowned martial artist in school who kicks boys' asses. Man, you should know better! But if you think about it she's not a bad choice, among the girls in class, she's by far above average."

"And has Tatsuki-chan forgiven you Kurosaki-kun for taking her first kiss?" Inoue added, popping out of nowhere.

"Waah! That wasn't me, it was Kon's doing! I am so gonna kick that stuff toy's arse out of my room!" Ichigo defensively responded.

"Konnichiwa, Abarai-kun. Well, we're going ahead now. Ja ne." Inoue pronounced, happily taking Ishida's hand.

"So Ishida, you're finally hitting on Inoue." Ichigo proclaimed as the two were drifting away.

"Shut up Kurosaki!" Ishida replied, pushing up his glasses.

* * *

_A/N: Pretty short eh? Review and tell me should I continue?_


	2. Take It From the Expert

**Disclaimer** I forgot to put one in my first chapter hope no one sues me of plagiarism or anything. I do not own Bleach neither the story nor any of the characters I put in this story, because if I do then Tatsuki and Renji have already met and fell in love with one another a long time ago.

_A/N: It's another school setting fanfic where teenage hormones are at its peak. Come and take a peek and tell me what you think. R & R people.

* * *

_

MOVING HEAVEN AND EARTH

Renji sat outside the store looking at the moon-lit sky. Everyone is sound asleep inside the store and only he is left awake thinking about a certain person that captured his attention.

He was absorbed with the solitude and muteness of the surrounding when the sound of wood-made slippers broke the silence.

The figure slumped to a seat next to him. "Still up this late? You sure are bothered with thoughts Freeloader-san."

"Oi Urahara, have you ever liked a person at first sight?" Renji asked with an anxious look.

"Ho, ho, ho! So you're falling for a human? I never thought you would consider the idea. Anyway I never looked at any girl aside from Yoruichi-san. What can I say she made me a bachelor throughout my entire Shinigami career. And I was simply smitten by her purrs and manly appetite after long years of friendship and companionship that is." Urahara gladly narrated, still hidden beneath his sandal-hat, lucky to have his blushing face unapparent.

"So, happy with your love life?" Renji added taking sudden interest in the old man's romance.

"Of course! But it cannot be avoided that some may disagree or rather a very influential person contradicting." Urahara continued still sounding happy.

"And who would that be? An admirer of Yoruichi-san?" Renji kept pushing further to the other man's love life.

"Ha, ha! More like a long time follower. Well, might as well keep you hanging there. It's quite embarrassing." Urahara threatened to end Renji's expedition.

"No, I'm intrigued. Who is he?" Renji asked, not ready to end the questioning.

"Hmmm…he is not a man. We're talking about a she. Okay no further questions Freeloader-san. If you like someone then go get her Tiger! Roar!" Urahara stated, imitating the growl of a tiger. With that he went back to bed and left the younger lad alone to his thoughts again.

* * *

_A/N: Not another short fic! Okay not to worry, more chapters to come as we go along the story. Chapter 3 is still under construction it'll probably be up by Tuesday hopefully._


	3. Confrontations

**Disclaimer** I do not own Bleach neither the story nor any of the characters in this fanfiction.

_A/N: It's another school setting fanfic where teenage hormones are at its peak. Come and take a peek and tell me what you think. R & R people.

* * *

_

MOVING HEAVEN AND EARTH

At the classroom, Renji was getting fond of staring at Tatsuki during class period. It's becoming a habit that is not easily eradicated at one's system.

When it was time for lunchbreak, Renji followed Tatsuki to her locker. Tatsuki in turn sensed someone persistent was after her.

"Who gave you the permission to stare at me?!" Tatsuki's tone was stern and unwelcoming.

"No one because that is what you call free will, honey. Besides, if looks could melt then it was from watching you that melted my heart into puddles." Renji started the mushy talk trying to tell her he's damn serious.

"Oh! Abarai, I'm so touched." Tatsuki responded sounding way too sarcastic.

"Now you're making me eat my balls. I'm already submitting myself to you and all you do is make fun of me?!" Renji's patience was nearing its limits.

"Ow, did I just make the baby cry? And now it's my fault that your ego is diminished, well, I didn't ask you to submit yourself in the first place. Don't blame me if you lose all your balls, it's you who don't know when to give up. Let me clear this to you, Abarai Renji…you are TOTALLY not my type." Tatsuki stressed the word that implies permanence leaving Renji with a sullen look

"So first impression really sucks, but maybe we can still be friends. C'mon at least be civil and nice to me." Renji pleaded with a defeated look.

"You mean, 'friendship with a purpose'. Maybe you'd like to give me first an informed consent to be a participant in your women study entitled 'Looking through the Eyes of Distressed Women: A Phenomenological Study on the Lived Experiences of the Women in Abarai Renji's Life." Tatsuki retorted stomping harder at Renji's already trampled being.

"Are you done insulting me? So your mind is set that your description is exactly who I am, I tried to go as low as I could get down to the ground just so you would give me a chance to prove myself worthy of earning your trust. But that wasn't good enough; I would still be the sinister in your life despite my efforts of building a bridge between us. But I would still thank you at least you noticed me; I should be happy and contented. And I wish I would never find myself staring at you anymore. It pains me even if you think it's just a game." Renji bid and left with a heavy heart.

"Now that's called taming a rabid dog." Rukia came to the scene of the crime without any announcement.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san, I never saw you coming. It's embarrassing you had to witness that." Tatsuki greeted the smaller girl with a half-guilty look.

"I guess you were too busy with your conversation with Renji that's why you never noticed. Did I come at a bad timing, I certainly hope not. Anyway, it seems Renji is getting more and more serious nowadays. I wonder what's with him. Could it be possible that our notorious looking classmate is in love? What do you think Arisawa-san?" Rukia asked seemingly implying something beneath the innocent look.

"I don't know it's not like I've met him a long time ago. How bout you Kuchiki-san, you two are very close. It's like you knew him from head to toe." Tatsuki responded trying her best to reverse her situation.

"Ow, yes I have known him since elementary. We were from the same school. It's just that the way he's acting lately is very much deviated from his usual state. Anyway you two appear to have a slight disagreement a while ago. I don't intend to involve myself in your problem but if you need my help especially with regards to Renji I'm just a call away. See you Arisawa-san." Rukia bid goodbye.

"Thanks Kuchicki-san, I'll make sure to call you when I'm in a deep pit." Tatsuki extended her voice to an already departing Rukia.

* * *

Ichigo was done with his bedtime routine and all he needs to do now is to put himself to bed and have a deep slumber. 

His face is thoroughly cleaned after a single round of facial wash application and a nightly cold cream shaving.

He was dressed in white tight-fitting sando paired with a worn-out PE pants. Ichigo was walking towards his bed while rubbing a towel on his wet hair, when a taller figure suddenly barged in through his open window.

It was dressed as a Shinigami with red locks and a fierce look.

"What are you doing in my room at this late hour of the evening? Rukia is already fast asleep, I doubt that Chappy-crazed woman can still throw jabs with you." Ichigo welcomed the surprise visitor with a negative feedback.

"I didn't come here for Rukia. I came for you baka! Surprised?" Renji replied.

"Hell I do! Now what brought you to my place when I'm just about to drift to bed?" Ichigo fired another question.

"Little problem that I know you can help me best." Renji answered

"Okay, but I think I already know what your dilemma is. From the looks of your perfectly knit eyebrows, damn it's a girl problem." Ichigo went back at Renji.

"Oh cut the crap and let's get down to business, this might take a while. You already have an idea so let's just elaborate on it. There's a girl in class that I really like and I want to know more about her." Renji admitted.

"You don't have to address her anonymously I know exactly who you're pertaining to. Well, good for you, you came to the right place. I can give you my view of my childhood friend straight from another guy's perception." Ichigo was now serious and ready to face his opponent head-on.

"I didn't mean to scare the wits out of her. Maybe I freaked her out with the note and staring thing but I can't help it, she's got me yearning for her. At first I thought it was just a distraction to get me out of my bored state but I got more than I asked for. And now I feel really bad for asking too much from Tatsuki." Renji stated transforming into a guy who has just found the girl of his dreams.

"Well, you better start treating her right or else I myself would not recommend you to be with her. Take it slow man, it's not like you're going to lose her in a matter of days. Be her friend, let her know you would always be there even if she can only offer you friendship. Love takes time to be fruitful, trust to be successful and loyalty to keep the relationship strong so give her an ample time to think about it. To get to know you more then maybe she would find the man in you." Ichigo added sounding like a guru of love.

"Yeah, I perfectly understand that, it's just that she slapped away my friendship proposal. Don't tell me I didn't try that because I did and half of my pride went down the drain in the process." Renji argued still feeling the fresh wound inflicted by Tatsuki.

"Men will always be men, I know that. Your emotions are getting in the way, it's shrouding your view of your state with Tatsuki. It is natural after all love is an emotion itself but if you want to make this work you have to prepare seeing more of your pride shredded into pieces. Can you do that in the name of love?" Ichigo challenged, watching Renji's undecided look.

"It's not like you can call this feeling love already." Renji replied.

"So you don't love her?" Ichigo pushed Renji further, who was now looking uncomfortable.

"I can't say I do, but I'm not saying I don't." Renji cleared his throat and came up with a very vague reply.

"Dude, make up your mind, you cannot continue risking without knowing what you are fighting for. If you go on with that kind of reasoning on your head then you would lose altogether. You are safe playing, nothing can be attained holistically with that method." Ichigo disagreed with Renji's attitude.

"Okay, love it is then." Renji conceded.

"Are you saying that because you think that is the right thing to say? Or because you are now ready to give everything to this particular girl you've been talking about endlessly? Which is which Renji? Here we go again back to where we started." Ichigo still at it pinning Renji until he gets a sure answer from the confused lad.

"I think the latter choice, I guess I get so weak and helpless around her at the same time I am stronger when I get to see her. Yeah I am ready to be a real man in love." Renji responded now with a more confident look.

"Yeah, that's more like it. Now you better apologize to her and be in good terms with the dragon. It seems we're all done, you can take off now so I could take a nap before the cock crows. You owe me a lot for robbing me of sleep when we still have classes this morning." Ichigo waved his hand towards the window signalling Renji that the session is dismissed.

"Thanks a lot man, I know it would be very hard for me to do but I'm gonna try for her. See you later." Renji extended his gratitude and jumped out of the window shortly after.

The moon is starting to drift off to a far place and the sky is clearing. Rays of light reveal the beauty of Karakura Town which was formerly hidden in the darkness for a few while.

* * *

_A/N: Did I overdo it, care to tell me? Chapter four is still in the thought process, hopefully to be released this week. _


	4. No One Would Dare Apologize

**Disclaimer** I do not own Bleach neither the story nor any of the characters in this fanfiction.

_**A/N:** It's another school setting fanfic where teenage hormones are at its peak. Come and take a peek and tell me what you think. R & R people._

The long wait is over chapter 4 is up and it's time for reconciliation.

* * *

**Moving Heaven and Earth**

Renji sat uncomfortably at his seat going about each direction in a compass, seemingly a person who is experiencing diarrhea. He keeps on shooting glances towards Tatsuki's direction. He was deeply bothered by his thoughts of _should I do it or maybe not yet?_

He remained in this state until he finally settled to just tell her after class. He was very much hesitant because the wound is still present and letting his pride be devoured is still a questionable aspect. He simply gasped after he made up his mind that he's going to take the challenge head on.

Meanwhile, Tatsuki was wondering what's up with Renji who appears uneasy in her viewpoint. Evenmore he was giving her constant glances, which she finds somewhat annoying yet her guilt rewards sympathy for the guy. She was sure that he is still not over with what had just happened lately and he is still angered by it. _The man appears to be sincere the last time they talked, why not give him a chance to gain her friendship._ She gave the idea a second thought and decided it won't hurt to befriend a scary looking man.

After class, he went after her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, uh…I want to say…uhm…" He couldn't find his voice to apologize; he's not ready yet.

"Yeah, what are you trying to say? Just spit it out." She can't help getting irritated besides she wouldn't want to look guilty and nice to him. He might take it the wrong way.

"Uhm…nothing, sorry for bothering you." He already apologized, how come he did not attempt to continue and just act contrite to the girl for not being understanding. He wanted to smack himself but he opted to scamper out of her view.

She sighed. _The guy easily gave up the idea of friendship maybe he's just using it to buy his way to her heart. She was right in the first place. Boys will always be boys. You trust them and they'll break you apart. You love them and they'll make sure your heart would not easily mend. To think that she labeled him sincere, old story-where's his originality. _

Renji on the other hand kept on kicking the grass in the school field as if he'd be able to trim them with his school shoes. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! If you want the girl then you start by apologizing to her. What are you so afraid of? You're a fuku-taichou for heaven's sake; you're not a regular officer. Get it to your head, you're chickening out! Would you rather go back to Soul Society and just leave because you're so afraid to face the fact that once again the Stone Cold Renji has fallen in love? C'mon Renji, who loves Tatsuki? I do. Who wants to show her she deserves to be loved? I do. Then pull yourself together and confront the love of your life. Sounds easy said than done._

"Stop muttering to yourself. You look like a fool trying to replace the lawnmowers at school." Ichigo crept behind the pissed off and discouraged Renji.

"I failed miserably, okay. I disappointed Rukia once and I don't want to repeat the same mistake."

"Then you have live up to what you're fighting for, it doesn't matter if people won't agree or even if the world conspires against you. Because in the end what matters to the one you love is your action speaks the beating of your heart." Ichigo convincingly said, debriefing the confused Renji.

"Powerful words, I can't agree any less. You have proved your statement, quite a living example. Now I know why Rukia chose you, because you have the guts to fight for her and do what you feel is right and not necessarily what the world condemns to be right. I'm glad you are his man because I can't bear the thought of her putting up with a chicken wuss like I do." Renji's sorrowful face earned him a scowl from Ichigo who whacked him in the back.

"Cheer up, man. It's not about me and Rukia. It's about you and your undivulged feelings for Tatsuki. She doesn't bite, all you need is a good talk and a pack of fresh baked courage to unveil your story." Ichigo encouraged him but he kept his head bowed. _He's probably still bothered by his powerlessness. Maybe he should inject the man with steroids to get him going._

He wasn't expecting it when a punch landed in his cheek and his lip spurted a scanty amount of blood.

"That hurts. Do you have an advisory column in newspapers? You sound like an expert in love. Anyway, give me sometime to muster my valor to finally tell her what's making me act like a possessed puppy barking at her closed door. Right now I'll wait till the heavy aura between us die down before I create another one." Renji was back in shape. Ichigo could only pose a grin.

"It's up to you Renji. Just don't lay a finger in her delicate feelings or I'll get you back for this." Ichigo threatened, showing him his hand smeared with blood that he just wiped from his bruised lip.

He can't wait to regain his resolve. He so wanted the whole Karakura Town to know how much he adored the girl but he's willing to wait for the right time. He doesn't want to spoil the mood. And he wouldn't want to pick his broken pieces over and over again. So just one shot, he'd pour all he's got, if she still says no then he's done for. But for now, he'd be happy just to observe.

He climbed up the tree to see Tatsuki wearing her PJs, late at night she's still studying for the following day. _What a hardworking lady so unlike him._

When he found out where she lives, every night he would change in his Shinigami form in order not to attract the attention of prying neighbors. He would watch her to sleep before he head back to Urahara's place. This has become his routine like his day would not be complete without paying the girl a visit.

"Nee, Isoro-san who are you stalking?" Jinta held onto Renji's shoulder to check out who he's visiting every night. "You're disdainful, taking advantage of the girl's weakness."

"None of your business, brat. Shoo! She might see me, she's got reiatsu." Renji tried to shove the kid away.

"Don't tell me the bigger you are the smaller your guts to admit your feelings to that girl?" Jinta sniggered causing Renji to smirk as his fuse sparked, beating the kid with his bare fists. "Stop it, that's child abuse!" But Renji kept at it until the nosy kid left him alone.

With the commotion they're creating, the rustling of the leaves and the sound of crisp broken twigs; Tatsuki was alarmed, thinking that a robber is checking out her apartment.

"Shit!" Renji used Shunpo just in time before she opened her window and looked atop the tree only to find no one. "I must be imagining things, that's what I get for working up so late. That should be it for tonight." Tatsuki wondered and headed to bed. Renji was relieved, he spectated her to bed before he took flight and left her to dream.

In class they would never talk, he would only smile when they cross paths. And she would return his gesture with an unsure expression in her face. This awkwardness between them went on for several days until he found the perfect time and day.

After practice, Tatsuki went out of the dojo carrying her bag with her on her way to the bathroom to change. The sun is still up but the sky is a deep red-orange. It would be nice to watch the sunset.

When she took a few more steps, she saw a tall figure approaching her direction. She didn't know whether she should move a muscle or see what happens. She decided to take the risk of choosing the latter option. He handed her a towel that she took in appreciation.

"Arisawa-san, I'm sorry. I fully understand." His red locks reflecting the sky's vibrant hue. "Would you like to watch the sunset with me?" He kindly asked and she paid him a heart-warming smile.

"Wait here, I'll go change." And she doesn't know how happy she made him feel.

* * *

**A/N:** So we're still not there, well more chapters to come anyway. Gran Matador Brandy for our 2 protagonists, _Simula ng Init_. BTW, thanks to those who reviewed, I won't be mentioning names anymore but a whole lot thanks to you guys. I'm open to critiques, compliments or even flames just don't give me a third degree burn that'll disable me from writing. Ciao for now... 


	5. One Step Closer or NOT

**Disclaimer** I do not own Bleach period.

_**A/N:**__ It's another school setting fanfic where teenage hormones are at its peak. Come and take a peek and tell me what you think. R & R people._

_It's been a while but the story of Tatsuki and Renji continues in…_

* * *

**Moving Heaven and Earth**

They walked past the school yet there was a dead silence enveloping the environment. They appeared to be non-existent in a supposedly good moment in Renji's view. He is the talker type so this kind of scene does not look cool to him. Maybe he should break the ice he thought else everything he worked for seemed pointless.

"I never knew you had your mellow side, watching the sunset is pretty much cheesy to me."Renji struggled coming up with a topic so whatever popped in his head went straight to his mouth and that's what you get.

"Uhm−" Tatsuki paused momentarily. "You know what, you were the one who actually invited me to watch the sunset so correct me if I'm wrong, I think you're pertaining to the wrong end of the stick.

Feeling he just lost that argument, "Well, let's not make it a big deal then." He looked up and pointed at the horizon. "We're here."

"I used to do this a lot when I was in Sei−" Renji almost blurted out things he shouldn't speak about with mortals "I mean when I was still staying with my grandmother." He had to be creative to cover up his error yet she doesn't seem to mind at all. It's like she was stoned from watching the sunset while the sky tells kids it's time to go home. She's too mesmerized he thought.

Renji tried to shake her up a bit with a cliché line. "Beautiful isn't it?" But she remained still. _At least she won't mind if I steal a glance at a more beautiful piece._ He grinned, stared for a while then looked back to what they came for.

After the seemingly long sunset watching thing due to Tatsuki's previously unresponsive state, Renji volunteered to walk her home, "Mind if I walk you to your place?"

"Thank you but I can manage on my own. Besides it's kind of my privy space, don't you think? One step at a time redhead, I prefer it that way." She raised her hand to wave goodbye.

Renji felt good though that he already knew where she lives so maybe he'd come visit again later that night. But he'd be screwed if she knew what he's been doing lately.

"See you then." Renji replied but as he turned his back, she's still got something to say.

"Renji thank you for today. And uh−you're pretty cool to hang out with at times." Tatsuki half-smilingly said.

"Oh you seem to be the last person to know that I'm a really cool guy." Renji proudly declared.

"Well not all the time though, I only said at times." Tatsuki can't help getting amazed at Renji's perception of himself.

"I think you just don't like admitting it. Maybe next time you should notice how good looking I am." Renji feeling he's getting his resolve back now that they're connecting quite well already.

She chuckled at his ceiling-high self-confidence. "Yeah when I get blind, now out of my sight, I already had an overdose of seeing your scary face all day long." She walked laughing on the way home.

Renji just stood there looking in her direction until she was out of sight. "What a day!"

The next day of course Renji was in a high spirited mood and surprisingly Tatsuki was in a good mood as well. During class, Tatsuki happened to look at Renji's direction and found him making funny faces, mouthing she likes him too and the teacher is very boring. She can't help but laugh at his sillyness. She mouthed a reply as well, "You're nuts."

He mouthed his response again. "I'm going out to take a breather, too boring, you should follow." He shot her his familiar grin then he went outside.

She jotted down notes and thought about it for a while. _I must be out of my right mind. _She left the room a little while after Renji.

She spotted him standing with his back against the lockers. "You're crazy you know."

"I have always been, you perfectly know that. Isn't that the reason you hate and like me?" Renji eyed her seemingly an all-knowing person.

"I don't remember ever saying I like you." Tatsuki reacted against it at once.

"But you will soon, haha!" He countered as she sniggered at his response. "I wonder how you were able to take all those boring lessons for how many years of schooling."

"You sounded like this is your first time to go to school." Tatsuki gave him an eerie look.

"Of course not, I just don't have the patience in listening when I'm bored." Renji slightly alarmed managed to pull it off somehow.

"Okay. But I'm not the only one who listens patiently in class." Tatsuki reasoned out.

"Really? Did you see that ass Ichigo sleeping? Or how about the other doodling students? Even Inoue is passing love letters to Iceman Ishida. You seem to be the only attentive student here."

"Well, I hope you don't mean it negatively coz being responsible and disciplined are some of the things I learned in Judo. And I don't see anything wrong with that." Tatsuki felt like her way of running things was invaded.

Renji a little panicky as the way the conversation is turning sour, tried to hold off Tatsuki. "Whoa! Take it easy on me, course I have nothing against your principles and ideals. My point is you should go out of your way at times and do whatever you wanna do. Believe me you're gonna be missing a lot if you keep at it."

"I just did now and I'm starting to regret it." Tatsuki is losing it.

"Come on, are we fighting over a silly matter again? But you have just started talking to me now." Renji could only wish he never said a thing because the moment he speaks up they end up quarrelling.

"Yeah and we're better off that way." Tatsuki left a message before bolting off.

When they both entered the room again with Tatsuki storming in a very enraged mood, they did make a scene as the rest of the students turned towards their direction.

During lunch break, Mizuiro had something in mind which he shared to the group. "I was thinking of inviting you guys to come to the beach resort that I'm planning to go to for two days. It's gonna be this weekend."

"I think that's a good idea, you can count me and Rukia in." Ichigo immediately agreed.

"Hey, you should stop deciding for me just because we're together. I have my own say too but I'd love to come." Rukia sweetly replied to Mizuiro and glared at Ichigo.

"Yah my bad, Chad you should come too. Ishida, you and Inoue coming?" Ichigo invited his other friends as if he was the one with the idea in the first place.

"If Orihime wants to come then I don't see any reason why I shouldn't." Ishida looked at his girlfriend who nodded at once.

"How 'bout you Renji and Tatsuki?" Ichigo directed his attention now at the two.

"I don't know about her but going to the beach sounds interesting to me." Although willing to come, Renji sounded like he lost most of his energy, completely lacking the aggressiveness people usually see in him.

"If he's coming then I have all the reasons not to come!" Tatsuki emphasized Renji's presence annoys her in the first place then she gave him an evil eye.

"Why are you two always at each others throats?" Ichigo asked.

"Because Abarai likes losing to Arisawa, haha!" Chizuru butt in.

"Shut up, you're not involved in this mess. And Ichigo, I remember you and Rukia went through that phase too before you know." Renji shoved the girl and hit Ichigo back with his own.

"Oh don't compare us with those two because we won't end up like them, never!" Tatsuki quickly reacted to Renji's analogy which she found favoring him.

"Ichigo looks like they will beat you and Rukia as the most bickering couple." Asano's comment earned glares from Tatsuki and Renji which caused him to back off from that sensitive issue. "Okay, Ichigo why don't you invite me instead."

"Well, you would come anyway even if you don't get invited so what's the point?" Ichigo replied shrugging his shoulders.

"How can you be so mean to your friend Ichigo?" Asano acting as usual. "Ei Mizuiro, invite more girls too." Keigo's perverted thoughts reflected in his glistening eyes.

"Don't forget us, we want to come too!" Rangiku joyously declared, hugging Inoue. Both appeared to be thinking ahead of what they're gonna wear. They happen to think alike just as they are both gifted.

"Toushiro will come too? Man, as long as Ikkaku's coming we won't have to worry about bringing along a guardian." Ichigo still not tired taunting the young captain and the bald shinigami.

Although Madarame appeared he didn't hear a thing Ichigo said as he didn't retaliate or reacted violently contrary to the captain's reaction. "If I catch you alone, I'll freeze you to death."

"Chill, you're still hot-headed for a little kid, can't take a joke?" Ichigo then motioned to Rukia to try to convince Tatsuki to come so no one would be left out.

"Hey Arisawa-san, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rukia caught Tatsuki's attention.

"I guess so." She answered back. They separated from the group so they can have a private talk.

"Maybe you can forget about your war with Renji just this time so we can all be there and have fun." Rukia pleaded hoping to get a favourable response from the other end.

"Fun? With him around, I don't think so. I hate his guts, everything about him actually." Tatsuki still cold-hearted with regards to Renji.

"I think I heard that before. But you were fine a while ago, in fact you two were talking already." Rukia commented.

"I wasn't myself when you saw me." Tatsuki tried to bail out.

"Hmm…why don't you come for Inoue-san's sake, I'm sure she'd love you to come eventhough she appears busy thinking about some matters." Rukia used her final weapon to convince the tough martial artist. _If she still won't agree then there's nothing more I can do._

"Okay but if tattoo man gets on my nerves again, I'll be gone before you notice." Tatsuki warned with her seemingly impossible condition as they always fight about every single thing.

"Okay then it's a deal. I'm glad you finally decided to come, especially Inoue-san, she'd be so excited when she hears the good news." Rukia quickly ran to the rest of the gang.

"What am I getting myself into?" Tatsuki sighed.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

I'm really sorry for that long gap in updating and I think not much improved anyway. I'll be working now on the next chapter and I'm aiming to finish this fic before I start reviewing for the boards. Thank you to all who reviewed and are still waiting patiently for the updates. When I think about it, I do ought to finish this fic not just for the fandom but for the people who likes to read, myself included. Haha I like reading better than writing honestly, haha. So review away and uhm I'm trying my best to deliver the story the way I imagine it. Oh yeah, that's the basic reason why I take so long to update, I am always looking for good scenes to imagine. Okay I'll stop blabbing now, hope you liked this chapter but if you don't, no need to worry I kind of got bored with this chapter too. But I think the next chapter is looking good so let's all wait for that. Right now it's still in the imagination process. 


	6. Try Again

**Disclaimer** I do not own Bleach period.

_**A/N:**__ It's another school setting fanfic where teenage hormones are at its peak. Come and take a peek and tell me what you think. R & R people._

_If at first you don't succeed, dust yourself off and try it again…_

**

* * *

**

Moving Heaven and Earth

They rode on Mizuiro's van on the way to their supposedly fun resort trip. Everyone looked excited except for one−Tatsuki. She looks like a person who just lost her favourite pet. She was already drained of energy before they even hit the road evenmore when everyone else conspired to have her and Renji get seated next to each other. Renji didn't complain much as it was rather done in his favour but to Tatsuki it spelled DOOM.

He wanted so bad to get her involved in the good vibe but reality check−she swore never to talk to him again. She contented herself with the motion view outside her window while she completely ignores the hype environment inside the van.

When they got to their destination, everyone was so pumped up with the refreshing feel to it. Boys can't wait to dip, girls were excited to show their new swimming outfits, though there were pair of eyes chasing girls in their skimpy suits. With Asano's sight feasting, and Chizuru's boy in her growing wild, the boys tighten their grip on their girls.

With Tatsuki out of the way being on isolation mode, Chizuru runs after a scarified Inoue. Luckily she was saved by her knight in shining armor, as soon as Chizuru met Ishida's cold possessive glare, she knew it best to back off. She turned her attention to Rangiku afterwards, who simply brushed her aside.

Asano having nothing else to do invited everyone to participate in his mini beach volleyball tournament. The pair of lovebirds teamed up with Chizuru and Chad while on the opposing team, Asano, Mizuiro and the rest of the Shinigami. Renji backed out though when he noticed that Tatsuki sat alone in the far corner of the beach shore. He decided to join her instead.

He slumped next to her which caused her to turn her head towards the distraction then focused back to sightseeing. "Still not talking to me?" He didn't earn any response from her even a shrug of her shoulder.

"So if you plan to continue what you're doing, will it do you any good?" Renji asked again regardless of their past arguments. But this time she answered back.

"Yes and it should stay that way." She stood up and started walking away from him but he grabbed her nearest hand before she even gets out of his reach. He held her tight and dragged her to the opposite side of the shore. She used a lot of force to regain her captured hand but he was much too strong she couldn't pull out from his grip making her squelm with anger. "Let go of me right now." But he didn't budge.

She wanted to kick him but she was surprised a part of her wanted to trust him. At last he let go of her hand and noticed her wrist turned so red from his very tight grip. "I'm sorry about that.

She was still wearing a scowl on her face when she looked up and saw what he was up to. He stretched his hand to her, she thought about it for a few seconds then reached out to him.

He helped her climb aboard the Jet Ski and took the driver seat next. The instructor gave few instructions then handed him 2 lifevests. "I suggest you hold on tight, I like to drive fast." Renji glanced at his passenger who reluctantly wrapped her arms around his waist.

He started the engine and the Jet Ski traversed forward pushing Tatsuki towards the driver's back that made Renji snort a laugh. She just ignored his remark but it didn't stop there as Renji accelerated it and they were speeding across the body of water. Big chunks of water generated from the speeding, splashed on their faces as Tatsuki tried to wipe that off causing one arm to slip from his waist.

And she almost dropped to the water timed to Renji's grab of her. "You're an idiot!" Tatsuki fumed, raging with fear and anger. "I just saved you from the fall. You should thank me instead." Renji spat back. Tatsuki couldn't believe the guy's reply. "Why don't you slow down this damn thing or just get us back on the shore! You almost had me wallow in the sea."

"Haha! Sorry about that, c'mon why don't we just enjoy, this doesn't happen all the time." He probably meant both, being together and riding the Jet Ski are not a luxury they can do most of the time. "Why don't you just hide in my back so you won't have to worry about the water getting to your face."

She obligingly did as she was told but Renji didn't at all, as he kept speeding. The Jet Ski bouncing off the mild waves, as it came rushing; with her grip on his waist tightening everytime he would take a turn with the Jet Ski seemingly about to tumble over.

She wondered when he slowed down a bit and called her attention. "Look." Renji motioned her to the view in front. The overlooking horizon momentarily blinded their sight before unfolding its true beauty. On the other side, she caught a glimpse of the land near the body of water. The beautiful rocks and the big houses showcasing their attractive look never cease to amaze her.

After a while of sightseeing she agreed to go back to the shore. Although he's not exactly her type of guy, she kind of admired his efforts to get close to her that it makes her wonder, why her. She's not so into guys and he should've known that and she moves like a boy so what could he have seen in her.

She either doesn't have the courage to ask him or she's only hesitating because he's ego-man. On the other hand, he wasn't so sure if she enjoyed but he need not bother when he noticed the change in her mood. It was worth the try after all. "By the way, I forgot to tell you, you look good with what you're wearing."

* * *

Everyone went to bed when he noticed she wasn't with them. He thought maybe she just went to the restroom so he waited for a few minutes yet he still didn't see her. So he went to look all over the rest house but failed to find her. This time he proceeded outside and there she was sitting on a log with a bonfire in front.

"Hey." He greeted and she looked up then motioned him to sit and he gladly took the offer. "I can't sleep yet. I don't sleep easily when I'm in a different place, Orihime knows that."

"Oh, that's why she didn't even bother looking for you." Renji felt relieved that her close friend knew what was up with Tatsuki.

"And you did?" This time it was Tatsuki's turn to question his presence.

Renji shook his head after getting busted. "Would you believe me if I said I didn't?" He paused for a while to muster some strength on what he's about to say next. "I hope you don't mind me asking−does the sunset have any special meaning to you?" Renji asked in a low tone, bringing up a topic but seemingly not wanting her to hear it.

"What was that again? I couldn't hear you well." She was suspicious though of what he just said, he's a cocky guy after all.

"Well I think I'd take that back. I mean it might be too personal or something." Renji forced a smile to divert her attention.

"No it's okay. You thought I was gonna be mad again that's why you're hesitating. I'm sorry about the way I'm behaving, I'm just not used to all the attention any guy would give me again. Anyway, I think I have a clue on what you were talking about, if I'm not mistaken I heard the word sunset." Tatsuki was indeed in a better mood compared to the past few days of their meeting.

"Yah yah the sunset watching thing. And you don't need to be sorry, I am at fault for jumping on you without estimating the look of things." Renji apologetically replied.

"Okay, I owe you an explanation anyway for the previous long silence. Uhm−how should I start it? Hmm… me and my ex-boyfriend used to see the sunset often−that is before we broke up a year ago. And I was so deeply in love with him, maybe because he was the first guy in my life who saw me differently. I thought we'd gonna last long. We were doin' so well and got along most of the time. I dunno, he wasn't the perfect guy but he made me feel special. I couldn't convince myself until now that it's all over." The sad look in her face was eminent and though she's trying to hold back the tears, those still well in her eyes.

"I don't know if you would consider my say on this but it would be harder for you if you keep living in the past. I understand it's not easy to move on, believe me or not I've been in the same situation before. If you say getting beaten up hurts, I'd say it pains even more when you see the person you love drifting away. No matter how many times you blame yourself, he/she won't feel the same way again. And you even gotta face the aching truth that that person won't wear that smile for you again but for someone else already. But life doesn't end there, once you love yourself more, the emptiness won't feel that empty anymore. And when you accept that you have to let him/her go, that's the time you give yourself a chance to move on." He felt shy about his revelation but at the same time amazed at how far he's moved on. But he was surprised when he saw Tatsuki cry for the first time, he thought she wasn't ready for those so he tried to plea for explanation but she stopped him.

"Don't worry about me, I just didn't expect that to come from you. I mean that's the truth and it did hurt a lot. But you're right I needed the hard beating otherwise I'd continue to be unfair to myself. " She was still crying her heart out when he wiped the tears flowing down her face then wrapped his muscular arms around her shivering figure from all the sobbing and the cold breeze as well. She didn't move away as she thought it was a friendly gesture and unexpectedly she needed the cuddle badly tonight.

"I know it's a big shoe to fill in but if you let me, I'm willing to take ever small step until you can open your heart once again." She was touched by his sincerity all along. And the days they've spent together though it has been a rollercoaster ride, she can't deny it has been wonderful. But she's sure and he probably knows she can't love him overnight yet she felt good knowing he's willing to wait.

* * *

_**A/N:** I've had that on my mind all along but I had a hard time squeezing the writing and typing in my everyday distractions. I think this came out better. I personally felt for it, especially some lines because I can relate LOL. Anyway hope you enjoy now review and tell me how was it. _


End file.
